Typical Moon
by Terrible Feels
Summary: Sirius goes to comfort Remus after the full moon.


Typical Moon.

And finally the pain vanished; leaving me alone and cold on the dark, damp floor of the shrieking shack, slowly I moved some limbs trying to figure out if I had broke any. After a couple of minutes of this I discovered I had at least three fractured ribs, a broken arm and a deep gash in the side of my stomach.

I continued to lay there in a puddle of my own deep red blood wondering what might have happened last night and who will be coming to see me this morning, Just as I was thinking this someone walked into the room, I instantly snapped my head to the side to find out who it was. I could just make the shadow of a boy my age with long black hair that fell to his shoulders,

"Padfoot," I whispered.

He slowly moved over to me and knelt down by the side of my head and almost whispered, "Hey Moony, How you feeling?"

I smiled at this, typical Sirius, I tried to lift my hand but as I did this sharp, stabbing pains ran through my arm making me gasp out in pain.

"Shh don't move we'll get you out of here in a moment," he comforted, his voice was calming but also worried, this is one of the things I love about him he cares so much for his friends. Just as I was thinking this I finally realised how cold it was, well it was November and I still hadn't got any clothes on yet so my body automatically started to shiver which made my muscles ache. Quickly as soon as Sirius had noticed I had started shivering he took his cloak off and wrapped it around my fragile body warming me up instantly like sliding into a hot bath. Sirius then collected me in his arms and pulled me close to his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart completely calms me down and relaxes all of my muscles. I wish I could stay here in his arms forever, it feels safe, home.

I never really had a real home ever since I became a werewolf, I never felt safe anywhere after mother died. It was the night Greyback was supposedly spotted in our area, mother told me not to go outside that night but I really wanted to go and sit in the peaceful night air. He had jumped out of the bushes, it took me by surprise so I had no time to run or even call for help. I was only five at the time, so I couldn't fight him off, mother saw she ran out but it was too late the monster had already sunk his long dagger like teeth into my soft, pale skin. I screamed and cried for help, my mother tried she jumped onto the back of the beast desperate for it to release her son. When Greyback felt the presence of the body of my mother it let me go and started on her, finally killing her. I could do nothing, I had lost too much blood and I was weak so I was forced to watch her die. My father blames me. He says it was my fault if I hadn't gone outside on that night she wouldn't have had to die and I wouldn't have to be a werewolf. I often got abused by him for this, not only does he punch me with his words but also with his fist, he would often starve me and not give me the proper treatment I needed after a full moon he said it was paying for my wrongdoings. He didn't think I would get into Hogwarts, I was an outcast in the wizarding world and my father was ashamed of me.

But now being in Sirius' arms made me feel like I finally belonged, I finally had friends who accepted that this is who I am. And they are trying to help me get through it every moon by becoming animagus so they can be with me when I am wolf, so I won't be alone. Its rather like being drunk when you become a werewolf, you can't remember what happens so you have to rely on others to tell you what happens, except when you're a werewolf you're not with other people because there's the risk that you will bite them, and that is the last thing I want, to have been the one to bite someone else.

Sirius suddenly started shuffling beneath me which snapped me out of my thoughts back to the real world,

"Come on," was all he said but I understood what he meant, it was time to get up to the hospital wing so madam Pomfrey could sort out my broken bones. Gently Sirius picked me up bridal style with his cloak still wrapped round me and carefully he carried me out of the shack into the cold November morning, it was peaceful and enchanting, the ground was covered in a blanket of glittery white frost that crunched under Sirius' feet. I snuggled up close to him and rested my head on his shoulder he smelt of rain and citrus fruit its one of those smells that you love without knowing you loved them, I whispered quietly, "I love you."

Sirius suddenly stopped in his tracks, and I snapped my eyes open. I had never told him that before, maybe it's the after effect of the moon but I knew deep down it was true. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head so slowly I lifted my eyes to see them, his steely grey eyes staring straight back at me with so much love deep within, I gasped. We were still transfixed in the middle of the school grounds near the lake that shimmered under the rising sun that spread colours of pinks and yellows around the area.

Sirius slowly lent his head down as I moved mine up to meet him half way where our lips met, our first kiss, we moved our lips slowly in sync with each other's experimenting the feeling that came with it, when we slowly came to a stop and I looked again into his eyes he whispered against my lips so I could feel his breath tickle my face "I love you too."


End file.
